Quand je te rêve
|conductor = Thierry Durbet|position = 13th|points = 36|previous = Monsieur|next = Un baiser volé|image = Lx90.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Quand je te rêve '(translation: When I dream of you) was the Luxembourgish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Céline Carzo. The song is a ballad, with Carzo singing to the man of her dreams about how she feels when she thinks of him. She ends by asking him to "come into my dreams". It was performed sixth on the night following the Netherlands and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 38 points. Lyrics |-| French= Je te vois tout en haut des tours Dans les buildings de Singapour Sous un peu de pluie à Cherbourg Dans les jardins du Luxembourg Loin toujours Un vol d’oiseaux sur Manhattan Revient me dire que tu t’éloignes Je dessine notre amour au fil de tes absences Et c’est comme un été qui commence Quand je te rêve, y a plus d’heure, plus de distance Rien n’a plus d’importance, j’oublie tous mes états d’urgence Quand je te rêve, tu me prends, tu me soulèves Un sourire sur tes lèvres et j’ai peur du jour qui se lève Quand je te rêve, quand je te rêve Tu m’attends sur le banc d’un square Dans toutes les salles des aérogares Je te croise au fond des regards Derrière les glaces bleues des miroirs Je devine ton visage dans toutes les transparences Des voyages que je fais en silence Quand je te rêve, y a plus d’heure, plus de distance Rien n’a plus d’importance, j’oublie tous mes états d’urgence Quand je te rêve, c’est comme un vent qui m’enlève Qui me donne la fièvre, viens avant que la nuit s’achève Viens dans mon rêve, viens dans mon rêve Viens dans mon rêve, viens dans mon rêve Viens dans mon rêve, dans mon rêve, dans mon rêve Viens dans mon rêve, dans mon rêve, dans mon rêve Viens dans mon rêve Oh… viens dans mon rêve Viens dans mon rêve, dans mon rêve, dans mon rêve Viens dans mon rêve, dans mon rêve, dans mon rêve |-| translation= I see you right at the top of the towers In the buildings of Singapore Under a bit of rain in Cherbourg In the gardens of Luxembourg Always far away A flight of birds over Manhattan Come back to tell me that you’re going away I draw our love as your absences pass by And it is like a summer that is beginning When I dream of you, there are no more hours, no more distance Nothing is important anymore, I forget all my states of urgency When I dream of you, you take me, you lift me up A smile on your lips and I’m afraid of the day which is dawning When I dream of you, when I dream of you You wait for me on the bench of a square In all the rooms of the air terminals I see you at the back of all the looks Behind the blue glass of the mirrors I guess your face in all the transparency The journeys which I make in silence When I dream of you, there are no more hours, no more distance Nothing is important anymore, I forget all my states of urgency When I dream of you, it’s like a wind which takes me away Which gives me a fever, come before the night comes to an end Come into my dream, come into my dream Come into my dream, come into my dream Come into my dream, into my dream, into my dream Come into my dream, into my dream, into my dream Come into my dream Oh… come into my dream Come into my dream, into my dream, into my dream Come into my dream, into my dream, into my dream Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990